


sex with ella lopez

by valkyriors



Series: valkyriors does lucifer (tv): an anthology series [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut, ella tops send tweet, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:39:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriors/pseuds/valkyriors
Summary: headcanons for my favourite tiny lesbian





	sex with ella lopez

\- you were atleast 6 inches taller than ella, so you always teased her about her height

\- coming up behind her and resting your chin on her head when you could

\- but she was small, feisty, cute

\- undeniably sexy when she dressed up, and just gorgeous the rest of the time

\- the first time you and ella were together was such a rush decision, just pure lust after you went by her apartment to speak to her

\- one minute you were speaking at the door, the next her legs were wrapped around your waist as you made out

\- she desperately clinged you as you did to her, so you pressed her against the wall so you could keep up the pace

\- your mouth was all over her neck, doing what you could to get a moan from her

\- and god, after so long of wanting her did it feel good to have her so close to you

\- it was a fun coincidence to have found her in just a large t-shirt when you came by, so the next minute you made you way down her

\- her back was firmly pressed against the wall, and her hands desperately clutched at your hair as your mouth worked at her

\- the sounds she made left you wanting to do more and more, so you kept going until she was a mess above you

\- “oh my god” she would say, and as you carried her to her couch, leaving kisses along her now exposed skin, she nattered on about how her only other time with another woman was back in college (and even then it was just drunk making out)

\- she was still speaking, as she always was, so you stopped her briefly, panting slightly as she watched you with a blush, “trust me” you whispered out with a light laugh “this is gonna be the best sex of your life”

\- it was one of the best things you had felt in a while when you fell asleep laid with ella that night

\- and an even better feeling when you woke up to her laid across your chest the next day

\- eventually it became a regular thing at work, your usual flirting became even more intense

\- and you loved to touch her when you could, making her squirm and blush, but usually getting a bright smile as she told you to stop

\- her eyes told you she meant the exact opposite

\- eventually it got on everyone’s nerves, watching the two of you get together was something everyone had waited for but now they completely regretted it

\- on more than one occasion you had ella on the table in the police lab, your body pressed against hers as you hoped nobody would pass by

\- most of the time when you two were together you were more controlling, but you soon found out that when ella was drunk she had a far more dominating side

\- having ella push you back down on the bed and sitting above you was weirdly hot, and you soon convinced her to be like that more often

\- a few months into your relationship ella became even more open with how she liked things

\- it was refreshing, but most of the time it was milder stuff like asking you to put on her glasses or wear a dorky shirt

\- apparently she liked seeing you look different than the usual dark (or ‘biker’ as she described) clothes you usually wore

\- you even convinced her to let you tie her up, something she liked a lot more than she thought she would

\- but frustratingly for her something you saved for ‘special’ occasions

\- hell, the best day of your life was when she came home in red lipstick, hoop earrings and a short skirt, something you had never ever seen her in

\- apparently it was due to an escapade with lucifer, but you’d never made it to the bedroom so fast

**Author's Note:**

> the works i’ve posted today have been BARE MINIMUM trash i’m sorry, they’re all reposts from my old tumblr. just wanted to fill up my works <3


End file.
